It Hurts
by emozzOtaku
Summary: Lithuania has a message from America that leads to him wondering about Poland. Slight angst. It may be very cheesy, sorry OuO One-shot-LietPol


_BEEP! BEEP!_

Reluctantly, Lithuania pulled his phone out of his pocket. Why did Poland always do this to him? Can't he have a moment in peace?

_[Weres polnd?]_, the text wrote.

The digital message was from America- him and Poland were going to have a discussion about their countries relations. The Lithuanian sighed at his American friend's terrible spelling errors and replied with, _[I'm not sure.]_

Lithuania scrolled through his contacts and picked the one labeled 'Feliks'.

_[Where are you? America is worried.]_

He looked at the artificial light and hoped his blonde best friend would answer him back.

Five minutes later and there was nothing.

Ten minutes.

Twenty.

Forty-Five.

An hour.

There was still nothing. Usually Lithuania would get a response immediately; Poland always loved getting texts from Lithuania. He was usually always happy to get to talk to his best friend. Why was today any different? The brunette tapped Poland's name again, this time calling him.

He waited for five rings until someone picked up.

"L-Liet, it, like, totally hurts," said the all-too familiar voice in an all-too foreign tone.

Were the sounds of his words…_ depressed?_

"What hurts, Poland?!" he shouted by accident, not sure if it were really necessary.

"It all hurts. Everything. Like, please make it stop!"

He heard crying on the other end. Why in the world was Poland crying? There was nothing that could bring him down. He always-as the blonde _ALWAYS _says- "rises like a phoenix". The only thing that he still couldn't get over was-

Lithuania froze and ran over his calendar.

The reunion of when Poland was invaded by the Germans. The start of World War II…

The start of Poland going through hell.

_I-I have to go!_ Lithuania thought, already slipping on his jacket and making his way to the airport.

Lithuania arrived at Poland's house not long after. He made his flight to Poland with only minutes to spare, not really caring about anything else.

He knew the direction of his best friend's house by heart- he's been there too many times to count, too many times to forget.

He ran up the steps to his door and knocked as quickly as he could. When no one answered, he turned to doorknob, finding it locked and pulled the painted pink key from his keychain.

Poland had insisted on getting keys to each other's houses, just in case of emergency.

_"Liet~! Guess what! I, like, got you a key for my house! Now you, like, totally have to give me one to yours!" Poland ran and hugged his best friend from behind, both of them in the hallway outside of the World Meeting room. This time it was in England._

_ "P-Po!" Lithuania stuttered, face glowing a light shade of pink. "Why would you do that?"_

_ "For, like, emergency purposes!" Poland smiled, his eyes showing he was serious._

_ His Polish friend took the keychain from the brunette's pocket and hooked on the cotton-candy colored key. "Now I expect mine, like, really soon, Liet!"_

_ Lithuania just smiled and patted Poland's perfectly conditioned hair._

_ "Of course, Po."_

Lithuania turned the carefully shaped piece of metal in the doorknob and opened the entrance hastily. There was no time to lose.

The Lithuanian carefully listened to the sobbing coming from the upstairs; he followed the noise as it got louder in his ears. He made his way into Poland's room, seeing him sitting in an awkward position with his back faced toward him. Lithuania quietly padded over to his best friend, unwanted to startle him in this state.

"It hurts, Liet," Poland sobbed, catching Lithuania off guard.

"W-what hurts, Po?" he whispered, slowly sitting next to the other male,

The Pole didn't say anything, instead, he looked down at his left arm which was covered in claw marks and blood. The only place it wasn't scratched was around the blue numbered tattoo on his wrist. His right hand was completely covered in the red fluid, it was all up his arm, in his palm, under his fingernails- everywhere.

"P-Po… why?"

"I, like, don't want to think-" he paused to sniff, "about it. It, like, just comes back into my mind on this particular day."

Lithuania wrapped his arms around the other as the blonde male collapsed on his best friend in a sobbing mess. But Liet didn't care. He was stroking Poland's hair gently, whispering things like, "it's going to be okay," and "you don't have to worry anymore."

"L-Liet… I'm scared," the other's voice croaked, hardly making any audible noises at all.

"It's okay, Po, I'll always be here."

Poland looked up at his best friend, his vibrant green eyes looking dull now that they were clouded with tears and sadness. Lithuania felt his heart clench, and he thought about something that he would regret. He cupped Poland's cheeks and gently pressed his lips against the other's, feeling his insides flutter with joy.

"Po?"

"Y-yes?"

"You'll be safe…because I love you."


End file.
